Pokemon Dream Shot
by NuclearRaven
Summary: OC Story. Times have changed throughout the Pokemon world. Kids are no longer allowed to leave home at ten years old like they used to. Join Mason Bradshaw as he sets off on his own adventure in hopes of becoming champion. Inspired by my Yellow playthough


Greetings one and all! It is I NuclearRaven here to bring you another fanfiction. Been a REALLY long time since I've wrote one and well this is a Pokemon fanfiction. I've been a huge Pokemon fan since I was little and well I've recently gotten back into the franchise. Been playing Yellow version and this is pretty much going to be a story inspired by my playthough. It goes without saying that I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. Please support the official release.

_In a dimly lit room in a house in Pallet Town_

_A boy around sixteen years old was lying on his bed at night. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. Another person the room was a man about twenty years old with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his usual Pokemon League hat. "So…how old were you when you set out on your own Pokemon journey?" The boy asked. _

_The man took a deep breath. "I was ten years old but then again it was a different time back then." The man replied_

_The world had changed in the past ten years. Not only in Kanto but all across the world there had been a universal standard law that was passed that declared that it was no longer acceptable for ten year old children to set off on pokemon journeys. This was because many of the many dangers that the world of pokemon had. It was not surprising to see young children be killed by wild pokemon so the world's governments had to step in and do something. The law, which is now known as the Pokemon Journey Law states that a person cannot go out on his or her own until they have completed high school or if they were eighteen years of age. If a person met one of those two requirements then they were free to go if they so choose._

"_Ten? Wow I'm sixteen now and I'm starting my own journey tomorrow" The boy replied._

"_You were one of the lucky ones Mason. You managed to make it through the accelerated program that the government set up to get through high school faster. And with that you can become a trainer" The man said as his Pikachu then ran up his leg and onto his shoulder. "Pika Pika!" The little pokemon replied._

"_Yeah my head still hurts from all the cramming I had to do to pass that final test." The boy known as Mason said._

"_I'm sure it'll all be worth it" The man said._

"_I hope so. I went through a lot of Aspirin" Mason replied with a grin._

"_Get some sleep Mason. You've got a big day tomorrow" The man said while making his way to the door._

"_You're gonna show up tomorrow right?" Mason asked him._

"_Wouldn't miss it" The man said as he left the room._

_The following day 7:00 AM_

Mason was fully dressed in a blue t-shirt, a red and white vest, jeans, tennis shoes and he finished it off with an official Kanto League hat. He then set out to Professor Oak's lab.

"Ah Mason Bradshaw. How are you doing this fine morning?" Professor Oak greeted the new trainer.

"Doing just fine Professor. My Dad and Sister in there?" Mason asked.

"Yes, David and Jenny are waiting for you. Come on in" Oak said to the boy.

As the two of them made their way downstairs, Mason saw his dad and older sister. They were both scientists and worked with Professor Oak.

"Well Mason I'm pretty sure you know why you're here." Professor Oak said to him.

"Yes sir. Been waiting my whole life for this moment." Mason said to the Professor as they all made their way over to where Mason would pick his pokemon.

"Okay little brother I know how much you wanted a Pikachu when you were little so we talked to Professor Oak and well we managed to round one up for you" Jenny said to Mason as she handed him a pokeball.

"Really? Thank you so much sis!" Mason said while giving Jenny a hug.

"Open that thing up and see what he looks like" Mason's father, David, added.

Mason opened up the pokeball and a Pikachu emerged. "Pikachu" the small creature said.

Mason was mesmerized by the creature. "Hey there little guy." He said as he patted the creature on the head.

"Now Mason you don't have to pick Pikachu as your starter. You still have a choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle" Oak said.

"Thanks but no thanks Professor. I've already made up my mind" Mason said while returning Pikachu to his pokeball.

All of them went back upstairs and outside where a small crowd had gathered. David then turned to Mason. "Mason, I hope you gave our last discussion some thought" he said to his son.

_Flashback: several months ago._

_Mason couldn't stop reading over the letter he'd received from the Kanto League. Its contents read that the league was giving one very lucky trainer their Dream Shot of taking on the Elite Four without having to go though the Indigo Plateau tournament once the trainer had all eight badges._

"_It's quite the honor" David said to Mason._

"_I know but…I don't know if I can do it" Mason replied._

"_Mason as your father I know that you can take this challenge head on and I know that deep down you can succeed" David said to him._

"_You think so huh?" Mason said._

"_I know so. I'm your father after all" David said with a smile._

"_Okay I'll take this so called Dream Shot" Mason said with a big grin._

"Yes I remember Dad" Mason said to his dad.

"You still gonna go through with it?" David said to Mason.

"Of course. No turning back now" Mason said.

"That's my boy" David replied as he wrapped Mason up in a hug.

The small crowd all met up with Mason one final time before he was to set off. His mother Carol had tears in her eyes as she hugged and kissed him. "I'm going to miss you!" She said.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be just fine. I'm gonna be champion one day!" Mason said

"Oh I know you will honey, it's just that I worry about you all the time. Mother's do that you know" Carol said.

Mason nodded. "Oh I know all too well" Mason said.

As the crowed dissipated two people made their way to visit Mason before he left.

"Hey Mason! Don't think you could leave town without seeing us first" A man with black hair and brown eyes said with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Next to him was a woman around the same age as him with flowing orange hair who was also holding a Togepi.

"Hey there Ash. Glad you and Misty could make it" Mason said as he greeted them.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that I wouldn't miss this?" Ash said with a smile

"That you did" Mason replied.

"So Mason who did you pick for your starter?" Misty asked.

"Hehe" Mason laughed as he brought his Pikachu out of its pokeball.

"Wow! A Pikachu. Nice choice." Ash said.

"Why am I not surprised" Misty added.

After a few more minutes of conversing Mason was finally setting off into the world of Pokemon. Ash and Misty pointed him in the right direction towards Pewter City.

"Oh Mason one more thing" Ash said.

"Yeah?" Mason replied

"Misty and I will be waiting for you at Cerulean City" Ash said.

"Can't wait" Mason said as he threw up a piece sign to the both of them and set off on his journey.


End file.
